Yuuri and the Wolf
by Super Junior Fan
Summary: Wolfram in in love with Yuuri, Yuuri is in love with Wolfram but is afraid to tell him for fear that he could end up in danger. When a strange young girl comes back with Yuuri from Earth things start to slowly go down hill at the castle. Yuuram
1. Chapter 1

**Yuuri and The Wolf**

**Summary-**

Wolfram in in love with Yuuri, Yuuri is in love with Wolfram but is afraid to tell him for fear that he could end up in danger. Yuuri seems to know something that no one else in the castle does. When a strange young girl comes back with Yuuri from Earth things start to slowly go down hill in the castle while also helping Wolfram and Yuuri get together.

**Chapter 1-**

Yuuri sighed as he sat in school, he looked out the window. He was back on Earth and had been for three weeks, he was starting to wonder if he was going to ever be able to get. "Hello, can I help you?" Yuuri's teacher asked snapping Yuuri out of his thoughts, he looked to his teacher to see she was looking at the door, he looked over there to see a girl with long black hair and and black eyes. The girl was wearing his school uniform, she smiled and walked in.

"Yes, I'm the new student." the girl said with a very strong accent.

"Oh, yes, Park JooChan, Correct?" The teacher asked.

"Yes" The girl said smiling.

"Okay, class it seems we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher asked.

"Sure. I am Park JooChan, I have just moved here from Seoul, South Korea. I hope to make lots of friends, please take care of me!" The girl said bowing. All the guys, well all except Yuuri, looke excited to have such a cute new girl in class. Yuuri just took one glance at her then looked back out the window.

'Cute.' was the what he thought, 'but Wolfram still has her beat.' Yuuri thought as a picture of a jealous Wolfram appeared in his mind as he thought of what Wolfram would say if he heard Yuuri think that about another person.

"You two-timing wimp! How dare you think about another person like that!" Wolfram would say. Yuuri had to place his hand over his mouth to catch his giggle. Wolfram was just too cute for his own good sometimes, but that is what he loved most about Wolfram. He also loved to see Wolfram get jealous, so sometimes he would accidently on perpous make a maid fall on him or something when he knew Wolfram would turn a corner and see it just to see him get jealous.

Again his teacher snapped him out of his thoughts "Shibuya Yuuri, stand up." He heard her say.

"Oh." Yuuri muttered and stood at attention. He watched as the girl walked over to him and sat down at the empty desk next to him. Once she was there he figured that he could sit down once more, as soon as he sat down he turned his attention to the scenary outside. He once again started to think about Wolfram, or tried to at least.

"Hello." The new girl behide him whispered to him. Yuuri slowly turned to look at him.

"Um, hello." Yuuri asked alittle awkward. He was half tempted to look around to see if he could spot Wolfram to see if he could make him jealous but stopped himself knowing that Wolfram was back in Shin Makoku.

"I'm JooChan." the girl whispered.

"Um, nice to meet you, I'm. . ." Yuuri started but she cut him off.

"Yuuri, I know." She looked around then motioned for him to lean closer, he did just as she leaned closer and covered her mouth as if to tell him a secret. "I also know that you are the Demon King." Yuuri's eyes widdened and looked around to make sure no one else heard her.

"How do you know that?" Yuuri asked. The girl guietly giggled.

"I was sent here to bring you back home." the girl said looking serious and Yuuri was confused. Why would she need to be sent here to bring him back home, could the Great Demon King just bring him there using the same method he always did?

"Why would you be sent here to retreave me? Can Shinou just call me back like usual?" Yuuri asked and the girl shook her head no.

"He can't. Some thing or someone is blocking his connection with you so he can't lead you home like he usually does. And that is why you've been stuck here for awhile." JooChan said and Yuuri started to panic, something was keeping him here? Would he be able to go back home and see his overly jealous Wolfram, or his overly affectionate 'teacher' Günter, or his godfather Conrad, or the scary yet a closet softy Gwendle ever again? "But do not fear, for I JooChan am here to bring you back. Well leave after school after you say your good byes to your family. Because Shinou doesn't know if he'll be able to bring you back here, you know to be safe." Yuuri nodded and waited for school to end.

**\''/ End of School \''/**

"Hey Shibuya, are you coming to practice or are you going to skip?" A team member called out to Yuuri and JooChan after he noticed that Yuuri was going the wrong way.

"I'm sorry, I can't come to practice a family thing has come up, could you tell the coach for me?" Yuuri called to him.

"Yea sure, no problem, hope everything is okay." The guy said then ran to practice. Yuuri and JooChan walked in silence for awhile, once Yuuri was sure they were far enough away from his school mates Yuuri finally asked the question that had been bugging him for awhile now.

"How are we going to get back?" Yuuri asked.

"The same why you always do." JooChan said.

"But how? You said that Shinou can't connect with me." Yuuri said.

"He can't connect with you, but he can connect with me. So when the water arounds us started to react to him pulling me through the connection grab on to me and you will be pulled along side me." JooChan said and looked at him giving him a wolfish smile.

"What are you, you're obviously not human." Yuuri said and JooChan gave a laugh that sounded more like a bark.

"Of course you would be able to sense that. I am a Wolf." JooChan said.

"You're a Wolf Demon?" Yuuri asked.

"Nope, I'm just a Wolf. The Wolfs in Shin Makoku are different than the ones here on Earth, the ones in Shin Makoku look like humans only with wolf ears and tail, while the ones here look like dogs." JooChan said.

"I see." Yuuri said digesting the information she just gave him. JooChan looked at him smiling, Yuuri was watching out of the corner of his eye and watched as her smiled slowly slipped off her face.

"My Lord, there is something I must tell you before I take you back." JooChan said stopping which caused Yuuri to stop.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked.

"When we return back in Shin Makoku you will not be able to return to the castle straight away like you usually do. But instead you must stay with Me and my sisters, we have something very important to tell you." JooChan said confusing Yuuri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuuri and The Wolf**

**Summary-**

Wolfram in in love with Yuuri, Yuuri is in love with Wolfram but is afraid to tell him for fear that he could end up in danger. Yuuri seems to know something that no one else in the castle does. When a strange young girl comes back with Yuuri from Earth things start to slowly go down hill in the castle while also helping Wolfram and Yuuri get together.

**Chapter 2-**

Wolfram was sitting in his and Yuuri's room staring out the window waiting to hear the news that His Yuuri was finally back from his visit to Earth. Yuuri had told him that he would only be gone two days, but something had Shinou had lost contact with Yuuri as soon as he had been teleported back to Earth. When Wolfram had heard that he had ranted and raved and thrown a huge tantrum wanting his Yuuri there with him. He had known that letting that wimp continue to go back to Earth was a bad idea he had told him so many times, but Yuuri always smiled that charming smile and promised he would be back before Wolfram could say 'You no good ,cheating wimp'. Of course Wolfram had whispered that exact phrase so that only Yuuri could hear him and Yuuri would always get this sad look that held so much longing and looked like he wanted to pull Wolfram into a hug but never did. "You no good, cheating wimp." Wolfram muttered as a tear fell down from his emerald eyes. "Why won't you come back to me?"

"Wolfy?" his mother said from the doorway, she had hoped that maybe saying the nickname he hated being called with a passion would get a reaction from the blond haired boy. Anything would be good, him yelling at her to never call him that, him growling at her, him turning to glare at her, hell he wouldn't mind him just looking at her, or even blinking, something to know that her little boy was still alive. But she got nothing. "Dinner is ready, would you like to eat with us tonight."

"I'm not hungry." Wolfram muttered, his mother was glad to hear his voice.

"Honey, you haven't eaten in three weeks." She said. It was true, after his huge tantrum he had shut himself in the room and in his mind, he hadn't eaten once. The only reason he wasn't bed ridden from starvation was because Gwendle would force a potion down the boy's throat every other night. The potion was basically a liquified meal, it would fill the boy's stomach as if he had eaten a full course meal. "Please eat something, I don't Yuuri would like it if he found out you stopped eating." His mother said hoping that the 'Yuuri card' would spark a reaction from Wolfram, it did. At the sound of Yuuri's name Wolfram looked at his mother with hallow eyes.

"Yuuri wouldn't like that I'm not eating?" Wolfram asked remind his mother of a little kid that was just punished.

"No, he would be very worried and sad. You don't want Yuuri to worry and be sad do you?" She asked and Wolfram shook his head. "Well then let us go eat." She walked over to her youngest son and gently took his hand and lead him out of the room.

**\''/ **

Yuuri and JooChan stood next to the river under the bridge, they had just said their good byes to Yuuri's family and now were about to go back to Shin Makoku. "Okay tell me again why I can not go back to my castle." JooChan sighed, she had expected this from him but she just wanted to get back to her sisters as quickly as she could. Yes, Yuuri was perfectly safe here on Earth, but something big and very dangerous was about to happen in Shin Makoku and Yuuri was the only one who could stop it. That was why someone had cut the ties between Shinou and Yuuri, they didn't want Shinou bringing Yuuri back and ruining their plan.

"Someone one in Shin Makoku is looking to kill you if you come back." JooChan started.

"That's nothing knew, everyone who is not on the Demon side wants to kill me, that is the only reason I have not told Wolfram my feelings for him. I don't want some stupid hum trying to capture him and use him against me, yes I am a ware that Wolfram can defend himself, but what if someone suppresses his demon aura and he can't move?" Yuuri said going off into a long ramble. JooChan rubbed her temples and pushed Yuuri into the river.

"Better?" JooChan said and Yuuri glared at her and spit water out of his mouth, "Now I'll continue. This person is not like everyone that wants to kill you, he wants to kill you and blame another country and start a war. And once there is a huge war he will use that chaos to take over not just Shin Makoku but everything." JooChan said.

"How do you know all this?" Yuuri asked coming out of the water, the water was freezing.

"One of my tribe sister is a spy and informs us of this persons plans." JooChan said, "Now I think it is time for us to go we have wasted enough time." She said then grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the river, the second she touched the water a whirlpool started around her feet and spread to under Yuuri's feet, a second later Yuuri felt the normal feeling of being pulled through the portal to take him to Shin Makoku.

**\''/**

Ulrike was sitting in the Temple trying to help Shinou try and find Yuuri when she felt it. It was a tug at her powers to open the portal between Shin Makoku and Earth, someone was trying to open the portal, but why? Where the trying to get to Yuuri or bring him back. She stood up when she felt a wave of power wash over her, Yuuri was back in Shin Makoku but she could not pin point his location, someone was keeping her from finding out where exactly he was. She stood up and Shinou looked to her, "You felt it too?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I must inform everyone." She said then took off toward the castle. Once at the castle she had a servant lead her to the dinning room because it was dinner time, she just hoped that Wolfram was brought out of his room this night. She barged into the room just as Wolfram and Cecilie sat down.

"Oh Ulrike, what is wrong?" Cecilie asked.

"Yuuri is back." She said a little out of breath, at hearing that his Yuuri was back Wolfram stood up.

"Where is that wimp? He's in the bathroom isn't he?" Wolfram asked as he started to head towards the bathroom.

"We don't know where he is exactly." Ulrike said stopping Wolfram.

"How can you not know where that wimp is, you brought him back here." Wolfram said.

"Well that's just it, we didn't bring him back here." Ulrike said.

"What?" Conrad asked.

"We were trying to get Shinou connected with Yuuri again when I felt someone tap into my power to open the portal, a second later me and Shinou felt Yuuri's magical aura land somewhere in the Mountains to the North of us before something covered his power preventing me from being able to pinpoint where he was." Ulrike said panic in her voice.

"So Yuuri is alone somewhere in the Wolfs territory?" Cecilie asked shocked.

"Oh Your Majesty!" Günter cried out, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"We must save him!" Wolfram cried out.

"I'm not so sure he is alone." Gwendle said and everyone looked at, "Someone had to be there to open the portal for him."

"My thoughts exactly." Ulrike said.

"But who is this person, and are they friends to us. That is the main question." Conrad said.

"We still have to save him before those mangy mutts get their hands on him, because we all know what will happen then! They will tear him limp from limp!" Wolfram said trying to hold his tears back at the thought that his Yuuri could die.

"Its a three week trip to the mountains, so it we want to help his majesty we must leave now!" Conrad said and Wolfram, Günter, and Gwendle ran out of the room to their armies.


End file.
